


Boyfriends at DisneyWorld

by Butterflylover33



Category: No Guns Life (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Mostly written for fun, no beta we die like men, somewhat of a crack fic, you’ve been warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26282020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterflylover33/pseuds/Butterflylover33
Summary: Four parks, six days. That’s all you really need to know.
Relationships: Juzo/Olivier, Mary/Tetsuro
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Boyfriends at DisneyWorld

**Author's Note:**

> Please note:  
> DisneyWorld or any sort of amusement park like it for sure doesn’t exist in the No Guns Life universe. This is a story written for fun and nothing else, no profit, no cannon ideas, nothing to suggest that this is a continuation of Finders Keepers.  
> I will do my best to update as often as possible, but there’s no guarantee that each chapter will be published every week.  
> I got this idea from a friend of mine, who showed me this video: https://youtu.be/8sXLJyw67rg  
> And thus this fic was born. I am also borrowing the title from the video itself; I do not own it. With that, let’s get into some hilarious shenanigans shall we?

”No.”

The word jumped about the room itself. Everything seemed to go dead silent, even the slightly spinning fan.

”Oh come on, you haven’t even heard what I wanted to say!” Mary scowled.

”Whatever it is, no.” Juzo repeated as he inhaled and blew out smoke a second later. He grew to know Mary well enough over the years that he could always spot a glint in her eyes whenever she had found something to drag him into.

Today had seemed to be a lax day. No cases, investigations; hell, even Mary’s clinic hadn’t seen a customer or two the past few days. Juzo was taking every opportunity to de-stress and occasionally doze, even if all it amounted to smoking and watching the news until bedtime. Of course, Mary just had to shatter the tranquility of it all.

”At least listen for a few seconds! Geez, you’re such a hard head!”

Juzo let out an exasperated huff and finally decided to give her the benefit of a doubt. “Alright, what is it?”

The scowl went away on Mary’s face immediately and she all but shoved what appeared to be a map right up to his face.

Juzo stared. He looked back at Mary then at the map. Mary, then the map. This went on for seconds as he processed the details. Finally:

”Is this some sort of joke?” he asked with the utmost seriousness. What she had given him wasn’t just a map of the local land, but of a place that didn’t ring any bells in his head. Judging from the numbers, information, and limited pictures, this was:

”An amusement park!” Mary smiled. “It’s called DisneyWorld! We have to fly in order to get there but I believe it’s worth a visit!”

”DisneyWorld? ........You must be out of your mind; there is no way we can just take a vacation out of nowhere and expect to return to our lives like it is now,” Juzo pointed out, exhaling more smoke.

”If it’s about out lives, don’t worry! I’ve already closed up shop and can help you do the same!” Mary chirped.

”Have you any sense of how much a plane ticket would cost to go? We can’t afford this; not the flight, not the entrance or parking fee provided in the info here, and we most certainly can’t spend our money freely.” Juzo placed the map down on the desk.

Mary pouted. “And? That’s what’s stopping you? I’ve saved enough for us to go! Even got a plane booked for Tuesday! Besides, at least there, we can be free of our worries! It’s a magical place!”

”Oh? And where is this so called ‘magical’ place?” had Juzo any eyebrows, he would’ve raised them considerably.

”Florida,” Mary answered, readjusting her lip ring.

Silence.

By now Juzo grew tired of the antics. He stood up to an intimidating height and dropped his voice low. “Florida is half a day’s flight from here. You do realize that I do not fly often? I could develop a pulmonary embolism.”

Never one to back down easily Mary rose up on her feet and pointed a jabbing finger at Juzo. “One, I believe your age prevents that along with your circulatory system; two, you need to get out more, and three, you have no excuses other than Berühren.”

Juzo growled and slammed a hand on the desk. He opened his muzzle to retort but instead there came a slight rustling from the couch. On said object was Tetsuro, who rubbed his eyes as he sat up and re adjusted to the world around him slowly. He hadn’t meant to fall asleep early.

”Whazzat?” he yawned. His hair stuck up even more thanks to the static electricity in the air. Adorable, Mary thought but pushed it aside, skipping over to the young teen.

”So the kid’s awake! I need your help Tetsuro!” she took his hands into hers. Confused, Tetsuro listened as Mary gave him the full details. Once everything had been explained, he asked to see the map.

At first Tetsuro studied it, perplexed by the unique design. He gave it a careful look before his eyes started to widen.

”Is this an amusement park?” he perked up even more when Mary nodded and dumped onto him a load of this and that about the place.

”Sounds fun,” Tetsuro agreed and turned towards Juzo. “Are we going anytime soon?”

”If by soon you mean over my dead body, then yes, soon.” Juzo grumbled.

Mary stomped a foot on the ground. “You iron faced—ugh! Can’t you see that we would all benefit from a trip like this?”

When no response came she scratched her hair in frustration. “Fine! Would it help if the EMS’s lip monster came along?”

”We are NOT involving Olivier in this!” Juzo nearly roared.

Tetsuro blinked owlishly. He could’ve sworn just now that he saw a blush on the muzzle....

”You’ll need a companion won’t ya? Surely you wouldn’t want to ride everything with us,” Mary smirked.

”There will be no such thing! We are not going! End of discussion!”

Mary sighed. Of course it came to this. Ah well, she could always.....hmm? Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Tetsuro’s expression. Disappointment clearly written on his facial features gave Mary an idea. A wicked grin sprouted on her face and she laughed to herself. This was too perfect.

”Oh well, guess I’d better call and cancel the flight. I should be able to get a full refund if I provide a reasonable explanation,” she pretended to slump her shoulders in defeat.

”Wait, a flight?” Tetsuro asked.

”Yep, a half a day’s one at that too; took most of my earnings to buy it. I guess we won’t get eat the cotton candy either.”

”Cotton...candy?” Tetsuro’s eyes grew impossibly big.

And for the big finish: “that, and it’s a real shame; I wanted to buy that big Tigger plush from Winnie the Pooh.”

That did it. Tetsuro stood up and walked over to Juzo, head bowed.

”Hmm?” Juzo honestly expected another argument, or at the very least begging, but he wasn’t prepared at all.....for the look Tetsuro gave him. He sputtered and startled as the young teen shot the most pitiful, miserable, doe-eyed pleading look.

Mary watched, knowing victory was in her hands. Out of all of Juzo’s weaknesses as of late (all three had gotten closer in the past few months), the one thing he couldn’t deny or say no to....was Tetsuro.

”Erm, ahem! We are still not going!” Juzo tried to remain firm, but he sweatdropped as he knew he fought a losing battle.

”Juzo, listen, I know that it costs a lot of money, and that we have other priorities to see to, but can’t we spare a moment to enjoy ourselves? You’re the one who told me I should act my age after all.”

‘Stupid kid, acting like he doesn’t know what he’s doing! Where did he even learn a face like that?!’ Juzo’s mind reeled.

After what appeared to be thirty minutes of staring at one another, Juzo finally relented.

”We can go,” he simply said.

Tetsuro and Mary cheered; their jubilee didn’t last though as Juzo added: “as long as I’m not doing all the work here. I trust you have a hotel ready, Mary?”

”URK-!” Mary paled. She had completely forgotten about where they would stay.

”You forgot to make a reservation? Then I guess we’re not—-“

”We are still going!” Mary cut off Juzo’s sentence. With a huff, she stood up and walked over to the phone. She proceeded to dial a number rapidly; she glanced over at Tetsuro and Juzo, motioning then to leave the room.

”I have a solution. Now get out please! Boys and men shouldn’t witness a lady’s conversation on the phone.”

”That makes no sen—“ the death glare sent Tetsuro’s way made him shut up.

”Get out!” Mary shoved them both in a swift motion, slamming the door behind them.

Juzo muttered to himself, lighting another cigarette, while Tetsuro shrugged and slumped onto the floor to wait.

*****Half an hour later***** 

The sound of a car breaking snapped the two out of their quiet trance. They walked to the top of the stairs to be greeted by a familiar face.

”O-Olivier?” Juzo gasped.

”For once I’m not here to be the harbinger of bad news. Might I join you for some coffee?”

”Cut the crap Olivier; what are you here for really?” Juzo had a bad feeling about all of this....

”Your personal engineer called me. She told me everything about what is going on, and what I can do to help.”

”If it’s about the data, I—“ 

”Let me finish,” Oliver snapped slightly. “As head of the EMS, I have important duties to oversee. I rarely have time for frivolity. If all you wanted was my time, I’m certainly not complaining.” she flashed a seductive glance at Juzo, who finally put the pieces together and groaned.

”Please tell me that you’re not—“

”I have made arrangements to leave my position in capable hands. No one is sure to miss me while I’m away for a few days. I’m honestly flattered that you wish to treat me to one of the world’s oldest amusement parks.” Oliver smirked slightly.

The door to Juzo’s office opened, Mary walking up and joining the group. She cast a not so fond glance at the EMS director as a warning.

”Did you bring the pamphlets?” Mary held out her hand.

”Show me the airplane tickets first,” Olivier responded in the same tone.

A flash of movement; a confirmed nod from Oliver; she handed a series of pamphlets over to Mary, who nearly snatched them out of the woman’s hands, handing two of each to Juzo and Tetsuro.

”Fort Wilderness resort?” Tetsuro read aloud.

Mary grinned. “Our hotel will be a log cabin, on the park’s property, and holds up to six people. Plus, we don’t have to do the dishes!”

”You called Olivier just for this?!” Juzo’s incredulous outburst startled some nearby street pigeons.

”Of course I did! No way am I letting you experience this all alone! Besides, we now have tons of money to do whatever we want!”

Ah, now it all made sense. It was painfully apparent that Olivier and Mary had struck a deal, not between equals, but in the pursuit of their own desires.

Juzo wanted to scream; just what hellish situation had he gotten himself into?

Ignoring the money remark, Olivier made her way back to the car. “I expect to meet with you three at 7:00 A.M at the airport on Tuesday, and not a minute later.” with that, she departed.

The sun beginning to set cast a low glow over the buildings. “Let’s head back inside. We need to discuss packing our belongings, our six day stay and how we want to plan our trip!” Mary said, grabbing Tetsuro’s hand and making a beeline for Juzo’s office.

Juzo stayed put, deciding to smoke the last of the burned out cigarette. A trip, no, a vacation! Of all the scenarios he could be in right now, this was truly the last thing on his mind.

”Oi! Juzo! Come back down here! We need to discuss our visit to all four parks!” Mary’s voice called.

Wait a minute....four?! Wasn’t this supposed to be one big area with lots of rides and the like?! He fumed silently, wondering just what sort of deity he had pissed off to deserve this.

Goddamnit.

**Author's Note:**

> And there you have it.  
> I will be adding a LOT of detail to the trip description wise; as someone who has visited DisneyWorld multiple times (6 in fact) it is important to me.  
> I honestly don’t expect reviews, comments, or kudos for this; again this is merely for fun and nothing else. I don’t expect anything from my readers either. If I bring a smile to your face then by all means I’m happy you enjoyed this fic. Don’t ever feel pressured or the like.  
> Thank you for reading. I will see you all in the next chapter.  
> Regards,  
> Butterflylover33


End file.
